Chimeric
by Scifigrocerygal
Summary: Joe and Duncan get news they never thought they would hear, that Methos is dead. AU


Title: Chimeric

Author: Scifigrocerygal

Category:AU, Drama

Timeline: AU, Adam is still a watcher and Richie is dead.

Rating: T, for decapitation and some swearing.

Disclaimer: Highlander does not belong to me, it belongs to someone else. However, if they want to give it up, I'll take Methos!

Summary: Joe and Duncan hear what they never thought they would; Methos is dead.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't finished "Brothers and Sisters" but my little brother asked me a question and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Methos stepped out of Joe's bar into the warm July evening. He had had a good evening just relaxing with Joe and Duncan and listening to the band play. Now he was ready to go home and enjoy a peaceful night and a long weekend of relaxation after that. Hell, he might even go spar with the Highlander just to see Duncan's look when he knocked him off his feet!

A few blocks from home, he felt the familiar presence of another Immortal wash over him.

"_Ah, Bloody hell_," he thought, "_just what I needed to ruin my weekend, the last thing I want to do is settle a Quickening_!" He turned to face the other Immortal just as a shot rang out. The bullet impacted Methos' heart and he staggered back in shock as he realized that someone finally had beaten him at his own game.

"_And the bastard's not even as old as Duncan!" _he realized with a shock, as he felt his life drain away. His last thoughts as the sword descended were of his friends, _"Goodbye, Joe, Duncan, Amanda, please don't forget me." _Then Methos knew nothing.

The next evening Joe and Duncan were sitting in the bar chatting quietly.

"I wonder where Adam is?" Joe said, "He's usually here by now."

"Ah, do not worry about him Joe, he will show up when gets thirsty enough" Duncan responded with a grin. "He will just drink more when he gets here."

They sat there a little longer when the door opened and a woman stepped inside, Joe looked up and muttered a curse under his breath as Amy Zoll walked over to him, a grim look on her face. "Joe, Mr. Macleod," she said brusquely, "I need to speak to both of you, in private."

Joe led the way to his office, and once inside, Dr Zoll immediately turned a glacial stare on him. "Why did you never report Adam Pierson to the Watchers as an Immortal?" "What!" Joe responded, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Adam Pierson was killed and decapitated last night by the Immortal Jonas Quincy, and the watcher who follows Mr. Quincy saw, and I quote, "the most powerful Quickening she had ever seen" come from Adam Pierson!"

"That canna' be!" a stunned Duncan burst out, "how old is this Quincy?"

"Two hundred years, why?"

"There must be some mistake" Joe interrupted, "Adam could not be beat by someone so young!"

Dr Zoll threw down a stack of photos on the desk showing Adam's decapitated head. "Proof," she said, "we have the body too if you don't believe those."

Duncan began to weep then, silently at first then mumbling under his breath, "no, no, it canna' be happening, 'tis unbelievable"

Zoll spoke up, "Adam was shot through the heart first and then Quincy took his head" "That explains a lot" Joe said, "If it had been a fair fight this Quincy would have been dead and your watcher would never have seen Adam's face"

That's impossible", she responded, "Pierson was so clumsy he could trip over his own feet!"

Duncan looked at her, then lowly he said, "Adam Pierson was Methos, the clumsy geek act was to fool moronic Watchers and ensure he kept his head."

Amy Zoll looked at him and began laughing, "You're crazy" she said, "The news has driven you over the edge"

Joe spoke up, "No, he's right, Adam was Methos, and there has been no doubt for a long time on that."

She looked at him carefully and dropped into a chair, stunned. "Do you mean to tell me the head Methos researcher WAS Methos and I will never get to question him because he's dead!"

"And we have just lost one of the greatest Immortals we shall ever know." Duncan said hollowly before turning and stumbling out of the bar.

AN: Well, what do you think?


End file.
